doblonsiofandomcom-20200213-history
Doblons.io Wikia:Rules
Here is a page of the Doblonsio Wikia rules, severity may vary depending on your actions, and there may be some exceptions depending if there's any damage one; but regardless, expect exceptions. Rules : # Do not post horror, pornographic, sensitive or other heavily offensive content. Violation of this Rule gives a 1-hour ban in the first offense, 1-day ban in the 2nd offense, 1-week ban in the 3rd offense, and Permanent ban in the 4th offense. # Do not intentionally damage, harm, spam or add false-information pages. # Don't use profanity. If you are in Chat, profanity is okay but don't swear too much. # Do not harass other users, doing so will grant you a 7 day ban; punishment severity will increase depending on yours. # If there is a Widespread problem in the Wikia like a big Vandaliser, contact Universe Of The Cats , SectorProtector , Conga0 , Oo1oo2oo3oo4 or ThugLife69 # Asking for Administration to the Creator is not bad, but do not abuse your powers, this applies to any and all staffing roles. Read more Here # If ANYONE ever gets banned three times within one month, the next ban will be last for 1 Year; unless they're approved for absolution. # Anyone who repetitively breaks the rules will be banned for 6 months. # Please provide some form of basis proof, especially when debating on weather something is right or wrong. You will be given a friendly warning, but consistently doing so will grant up to a three day ban. # Do not post suggestions here, instead Post Them Here, Here or even, Here~ # Don't Post Unnecessary pages # Pleading Absolution and then violating another rule within three months will Permanently ban you from Absolving or making an Appeal again for one year. # Do not fake photos of the Mystery Boss, If you are caught doing this you will be warned, then banned for 3 Days if you persist, if you see proof that someone claimed to see the Mystery Boss and took an image that is photoshopped, please send it to the admins and we will most likely act upon them. If a photo does not look realistic, Like This then you wont have any harsh punishment nor warning. # Vote Spamming on polls is not allowed, and could make you get Banned depending on the type of poll, if the poll is a vote for someone to have a Rank of staff, then that user who used the abusive powers could get banned. # If You are caught Abusing an alt account that has been banned or warned. Both your alt and main will be banned for 1 Month and you will not be permitted to plead absolution. # Not using your power to instill fear or silence opposition to install dictatortic government. Anyone who would like to challenge a strike, or absolve an internal issue with a person, Please Contact SectorProtector or the Other Admins Category:Rules Category:Admin Category:Important Category:Administration